


An Aisaki Intervention

by GravityLibrary



Category: HuGっと！プリキュア | Hug tto! Precure
Genre: Emiru is the best wingman, First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masato has a gay crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityLibrary/pseuds/GravityLibrary
Summary: It's not like Masato to act so strange all of a sudden, Emiru goes to investigate but finds out more than she expected. It's time for her to assume her position as best wingwoman.





	An Aisaki Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading some Henri x Masato trash, there will def be another chapter to go with this as an end to this story and it should be out in a reasonable time.

“Onii-sama!” Emiru chased after Masato in the halls around the corner, attempting to gain his attention with her loud words. “Onii-sama I know you can hear me!” She reached a hand out in an attempt to grab his arm.

 

“Emiru, I don’t have time right now for this, can it wait until later?” Masato turned to Emiru’s voice, her screeching becoming an annoyance no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

 

“But it’s really important and I’m really worried about you!” Emiru looked genuinely distressed and it showed on her face, looking right up into Masato’s eyes and she saw the how touched her brother looked, not expecting for his young sister to worry about it him so.

 

“If you must tell me about it now… What is it?” Masato seemed swayed by Emiru’s plight to convince him to listen to her. Their relationship was still mending and growing over time, something that Masato was glad about. He wanted to repent for the things he held Emiru back from doing and wants to truly make it up to her.

 

“You always seem so sad and in thought, it’s like you’re hiding something from everyone! If you need to talk to someone, Onii-sama, then I’m all ears for you.” Masato took a step back, almost in shock that his sister had noticed a kind of distress in him. Only solidifying that she truly was a Precure of Love.

 

“Y-you think I look sad? What makes you think that?” Masato’s voice slightly shook, so close to spilling all his feelings out into the world. Emiru should know the best how to deal with his current predicament but he just wasn’t ready… Ready for anyone to know.

 

“You hang your head down low a lot of the time and your expression always looks so troubled, like this!” Emiru furrowed her eyebrows, pushed her lip out and put her finger to the underside of her chin, copying as best as she could her brother’s usually troubled expression. Masato repressed the urge to laugh, still shocked at how attentive Emiru actually is. “It’s really easy to notice Onii-sama!”

 

“Do you really want to know, Emiru?” Masato tried to hold his tongue, to stop himself from giving Emiru the chance to hear out his true feelings.

 

“If it will make you feel better, then I will hear out every single thing you have to say.” Emiru stepped closer to her brother, her hands clutched up against her chest. “Fire away, Onii-sama! I’m ready!”

 

“I think I love someone… And I don’t know if I’m happy about that.”

 

“Eh?”

 

Emiru was almost dumbfounded at Masato’s words, she’s never heard her brother sound so sad yet compassionate about something. His words usually stale and clouded by a fixed thought that takes five people and a sledgehammer to break down.

 

“Like… you _love_ someone?” Emiru attempts to validate what she just heard, still not believing the words that came out of her brother’s mouth.

 

“You don’t need to say it again Emiru...” Masato moved his gaze to the wall, too embarrassed to look directly at Emiru, especially after she repeats his words.

 

“Onii-sama… You don’t need to tell me who it is, but if you need want to talk about it with me then I’m right here! Yeah, I don’t know a lot about love yet, but I want to help you Onii-sama.”

 

“It just worries me that I’m not good enough.” Masato started to twiddle his thumbs behind his back in nervousness. Unusual behaviour only making Emiru more and more on edge, it’s not like her brother to seem so uncomposed.

 

“Onii-sama, how? You’re really, really smart and if I can love you then you have nothing to be afraid of!” Emiru threw her hands up in the air to accentuate her words, even after the things they’ve been through together, there was still some mending to be done between them so Emiru wanted to help all she could.

 

“This person is just… they have such a way with words and an attitude that isn’t rude but still puts people in their place. They have such a disregard for other people’s opinions and live so carefree, it makes me very envious, but… I still find myself looking forward to when I next see them.” Masato’s look turned very compassionate and soft, his features relaxing from the visual image of his loved one.

 

“Onii-sama, are you talking about Henri-kun?”

 

Masato almost shot backwards into the nearest wall, Emiru’s very straight forward answer almost knocking the breath out of him. Unsure what to say in return with Emiru’s eyes staring him down. Masato’s attempt to retain his composure had shattered before him, Emiru breaking those walls down with an iron glare.

 

“I’ll take that as a yes, it’s not like everybody already knew,” Emiru’s expression changed to one that was more laid back. She wasn’t lying, a lot of people already suspected Masato and Henri were in some kind of relationship based on how close they were all the time, it was always open to judgement and it wasn’t already like Henri had many similar rumours floating around about him.

 

“He’s just too perfect, sometimes I wonder if he’s even real.”

 

“Onii-sama, you’re just lovestruck, and if anyone’s here to give you a hand with your first love, it’s me! I’m not one of the Precure of Love for nothing Onii-sama.” Emiru shot her hands up in the air, excitement filling her along with the exhilarating thought of being responsible for brother’s first love, even though she didn’t initially expect it to be someone he used to have very indifferent views on.

 

“I shouldn’t underestimate you, you seem to know a lot more than I thought you did.”

 

“Leave it to me, Onii-sama!”

 

Emiru shot off in the direction of her bedroom, obviously excited with her newest prospect. She needed to prepare, make a few calls, and put on some proper attire for the occasion. She would need to draw up a plan, considering her brother was as absolute social flop.

 

The Aisaki Intervention was now underway.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of the cast will come in the next chapter, fret not.
> 
> Toodles


End file.
